Dépendance
by joelle-sama
Summary: Pourquoi les mousquetaires sont-ils si agressifs dans l'épisode 3? Découvrez-en la raison ici! ;


Est-ce que je suis la seule à voir remarqué que nos chers mousquetaires étaient décidément beaucoup trop "soupe au lait" dans l'épisode 3?

Voici donc une mini parodie expliquant la raison de toute cette mésaventure! :p

***  
**Dépendance**

_Je considère que cet affront mérite réparation ! Nous nous battrons donc en duel ! – Très bien ! Alors à trois heures, sur la colline au moulin ! _

D'Artagnan avait un sentiment de déjà vu…Ne venait-il pas de revivre trois fois le même dialogue ?...

Pourtant ! Il lui semblait qu'on l'accusait injustement. Pourquoi ces trois hommes, Athos, Porthos, et Aramis, étaient si acharnés à se battre avec lui ? Un peu plus et ils lui auraient arraché la tête! Un peu d'eau boueuse sur le visage…une châtaigne qui s'emmêle dans les cheveux, et une petite chandelle qui tombe sur la tête….c'étaient donc des raisons pour se battre et blesser – sinon mettre à mort- un étranger qui avait pourtant bien fait attention de ne provoquer aucun accident ?

Peut-être que les gens de Paris menaient une vie très stressante?…Après tout, la ville n'offrait rien en termes de vacances, et était tout le contraire de sa tranquille Gascogne natale; le vacarme, les gens qui criaient sans cesse, la foule dense…c'était à en rendre fou n'importe quelle personne un tant soit peu agoraphobe ! Sans parler de la poussière, de la puanteur, des excréments de chiens, de chevaux, et même d'humains qui jonchaient les rues ici et là. DÉGOUTANT. Pas étonnant que les rats proliféraient aussi rapidement dans une pareille insalubrité !

Mis à part cette citée nauséabonde et bruyante auquelle on s'habituait de toute façon (il n'était pas dupe, et se doutait bien que les trois mousquetaires habitait cette ville depuis déjà longtemps)…peut-être était-ce du à l'emploi ? Est-ce que ces soldats détestaient à ce point leur travail pour qu'ils se vengent sur le premier venu qui essayait de joindre leurs rangs ? Où bien était-ce leur capitaine qui les enrageait tellement? Oui, car 'enragés' était bien le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de d'Artagnan lorsqu'il songeait aux trois hommes qu'il avait rencontré ce matin!

_Vous venez à peine d'arriver et déjà ils vous ont provoqués en duel ?_

Tréville était songeur. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Athos, de Porthos, et encore moins d'Aramis, de se battre en duel. Il y avait anguille sous roche et il était déterminé à en connaître la cause ! Qu'est-ce qui avait tant pu provoquer leur comportement impatient et intempéré?... Lui-même s'expliquait mal qu'il ait refusé à mademoiselle Constance de s'opposer à ces duels…vraiment, il ne se sentait pas normal, lui non plus. En effet, depuis ce matin, il lui semblait que quelque chose manquait...

Il quitta son bureau et se rendit à l'étage inférieur. Tout paraissait normal, mis à part une chauve-souris qui avait élu domicile sous le grand chandelier. L'ignorant, il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il y était à peine entré qu'il poussa une exclamation frôlant l'horreur. Rapidement, il se précipita dans son cabinet et se mit à écrire frénétiquement. Il appela son domestique en criant, lui ordonnant d'aller porter cette urgente missive à la personne dont le nom était écrit sur l'enveloppe non cachetée. « C'est une affaire de la plus haute importance ! »

Toujours en courant, il fila rapidement vers l'écurie, éperonna son cheval et partit au triple galop. La colline au moulin…même en faisant un petit détour, il y arriverait à temps pour prévenir l'hécatombe !

* * *  
Quand d'Artagnan arriva à l'endroit convenu, les mousquetaires attendaient déjà près d'un arbre. Ils ne paraissaient pas avoir décoléré… Quelques instants plus tard, ils voulaient presque se battre avec lui en même temps ! Ils durent tirer au sort pour savoir qui d'entre eux se battrait en premier…L'honneur revint au géant Porthos qui, grimaçant de rage, à un doigt d'avoir l'écume à la bouche, s'apprêtait déjà à dégainer son épée pour le massacrer, rien de moins !….

« Hooolaa ! »  
Ils se retournèrent tous quatre et virent le capitaine qui galopait dans leur direction. Les yeux des trois mousquetaires s'écarquillèrent vivement quand ils virent ce qu'il avait en main.

« OUAIS ! » s'écrièrent les trois soldats, abandonnant leurs épées et s'élançant vers leur supérieur avant de se jeter – ou bondir ? d'Artagnan n'aurait su choisir l'expression décrivant le mieux leur geste – sur le plateau de gobelets chauds que leur présentait Tréville.

Estomaqué, abasourdi, d'Artagnan les regarda boire goulûment leur breuvages, remarquant que leurs traits frustrés et assassins se détendaient instantanément, laissant place à des sourires béats et satisfaits.  
Le capitaine s'approcha de lui et murmura. « Je vous prie de m'excuser…la machine à café était hors d'usage ce matin ; J'ai du aller en acheter au bistro du coin…Rassurez-vous, j'ai fait demander le réparateur de toute urgence...»

OWARI!


End file.
